Losing Charlie
by infinitekitten
Summary: Charlie Price has always known one thing and that's being terminally ill. After once horrible incident she learns that she is losing time so she decides to take her life in her own hands. With her best friends Stacey Miller and Alex Hale and her new love Stiles Stilinski anything seems possible. Even though time is almost up. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start something new and I hope you like it. All outfits are on my Polyvore account and I don't own teen wolf. Also this is taking place in season two.**

Charlie POV

"Charlie are you sure you should be doing this I mean what i-"I cut her off with a snort. I finish my routine with a pirouette, my lungs burn with and with a sharp breath I'm down. "CHARLIE!" I hear Stacey scream, I turn and look at her. "I told you, you shouldn't be doing this" she says, I cough up a warm liquid.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes, I start to feel dizzy. Black dots spotting my vision, "Charlie you got to hold on okay" she says with worry. I nod and cough up more liquid, "Hello, yes my friend she's coughing up blood and I don't know what to do" I hear Stacey yell into the phone.

"Charlie I'm going to call your dad okay, everything is going to be fine" she says trying to sooth me. I open my mouth and more blood just comes out, I feel like I'm drowning. The last thing I hear is Stacey's screaming.

No one's POV

Carl Price was working on a case with his long time friend and partner Sheriff John Stilinski. They had just closed a long going case about the Hale fire, and now they were still trying to find Derek Hale. "So Carl how's Charlie?" the Sheriff asks, "Hard headed, she still doesn't want to come back to Beacon Hills, I think it's because of Alex and Stacey, they brainwashed her into thinking she needs one last hurrah or the fact she doesn't want anyone to know she's sick" Carl says sadly.

"I mean she's gotten so much better, she hasn't gotten sick in three years, I hate the fact that she's not here with me but I want her to live life to the fullest you know?" Carl says. John nods his head, "She's only twenty minutes away Carl, if she needs you, you'll be there." He says firmly.

"I know it's just I feel like at any moment my little girl can be taken away from me, I mean I already lost her mother, I just can't lose her, I was never ready to be a father I will admit that, but now that I am a father I don't not want to be one." Carl says tears in his eyes. The Sheriff nods, and sighs "I know how you feel." Both men have a silent understanding of what it's like losing someone they hold dear.

"Is she safe being around Alex? I mean his cousin is a wanted criminal?" John asks. Carl nods, "I've known that boy since before he could walk, he's harmless and he's her best friend" he says.

"Um Mr. Price, you have a phone call they said it's urgent" a deputy says. Carl walks over and takes the phone, "Hello?" he says. He hears a girl sobbing hard. "Stacey?!" he shouts, "Mr. P-Price oh my gosh, it's Charlie" Stacey says through sobs. "I'm on my way" he says and drops the phone and runs out the station.

Charlie POV

"Charlie girl, I need you to wake up right now" I let out a gasp and spring up. I look around and see I'm in a hospital room, I reach and touch my face. I run my fingers through the oxygen tubes, I turn and see my best friend Alexander. "Alex? Where's Stacey?" I ask him he looks at me with wide eyes. "Oh Charlie girl, we thought you were a goner" he says with tears in his eyes. I looked at him shocked, the thing about Alex is he never cries. I've known him since I was a baby, even after his whole family was killed he never shed a tear.

"Lex don't cry" I croak out, he wipes his eyes "I'm not crying" he says quietly. A loud noise makes me snap my head toward the door. I see my dad, he's still in his uniform. He looks at me with tears in his eyes, "Oh baby" he says and runs toward me. He rocks me in his arms, "My baby girl" he says through a sob.

"Mr. Price I'm so sorry" I turn and see Stacey, Stacey is my other best friend. I met her when I was in middle school and her, Alex and I have been inseparable since then. "It's not your fault Stacey" my dad says, he looks at me "I told you, you were not to dance Charlie!" he shouts at me. I shy away, "I'm sorry daddy I just had to" I say with tears in my eyes.

He looks at me sadly he knows just how much dance meant to me. You could take my ability to breathe away but you could never take dancing away. "You're coming home now Charlotte, I don't care if you don't want anyone to know or that you want to have fun, you need to come home, this is serious" my dad says with his lip quivering.

"But I'm fine dad, I swear it was just a little cough please don't make me stay" I say with tears in my eyes. I hear a low growl and turn Alex looks at me with angry eyes, "Shut up Charlie, stop being hard headed, this is serious you almost didn't make it this time" he growls at me almost animalistic looking face. I look at him confused, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, I've been fine for the past three years" I say with a scowl.

Stacey stands in front of Alex to keep him calm. "Miss. Price you are far from fine" I turn and see the doctor. "Hello I'm Dr. Evans" I take in his appearance, he is a tall clean cut man. "Miss. Price I need to talk to you and your father alone" he says. I look up and make eye contact with Alex, he looks at me expecting me to tell him to stay.

I look to Stacey and give her a nod, she grabs Alex's wrist and drags him out the door. Dr. Evans closes the door on their way out. He looks at me somberly, "Well Mis-""Call me Charlie, please sir" I say with a steady voice. "Okay, Charlie, it seems that your lungs have started to fill up with blood, we managed to get most of it out but after your long history with lung cancer I don't see any chance of you surviving" he says point blank.

"I knew that already doc, I've been told that already, why did you think I stopped my treatment, I knew I wasn't going to survive" I say sadly. He looks at me with pity, "I don't need your pity Dr. I knew it was coming, so how much time do I have now, the last Doctor said I had at least a good three years left" I say trying to make myself feel better. My dad starts to cry, "What's wrong? All of you guys have been acting weird since I woke up" I ask.

My dad dries his eyes, and looks at me sadly. "Oh Charlie, oh god" he says choking up, "Daddy what's wrong?" I ask tears threaten to fall. "Charlie you don't have much time anymore, at the rate without proper care you have a year at most even less" my heart stops, a year. Tears start spilling, I hear the door swing open.

"NO! you have to try to save her, you have to" I hear Stacey scream at Dr. Evans. "We can try to post pone it if you let us give you the proper treatment we coul-""No" I say firmly, "Don't be stupid Charlie" I hear Alex shout at me. I shake my head, "NO!" I shout, "Postponing it won't help me in the end I die, I don't want to stall my death, I don't want to be a lab rat again! I want to be normal, just let me be normal" I say with tears.

"I want to go to school, I want to go to dances and I want to fall in love, please just give me that" I say though my sobs. Strong arms wrap around me, "Please daddy, just let me be normal" I say into his shoulder. "Are you sure pumpkin?" he asks I nod firmly, "Fine if you're going to school I want you to be careful" he says. "I'm going with you" Alex says, "Me too, we aren't leaving you alone" Stacey says.

"But you guys hated Beacon Hills, that's why we left" I say sadly. Alex looks at me with sad green eyes, "But we love you Charlie, and we won't leave you, I promised I would protect you and I will" he says. I nod, and look at Stacey. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll find a place far from my abusive father" she says with a snort.

Before we left we were all in a bad place. Stacey had her abusive father, I was cancerous and Alex was an orphan. We all decided that there was nothing left for us so we asked my dad and he agreed to let me leave. I know he didn't want to but if he didn't let me he knew I would leave on my own.

"So it's settled, we're going back" I say with a certain voice. They all agree, this could either be the best choice I ever made or the worst choice.

* * *

**Please Review! and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter don't forget to check out my other stories and also all outfits are on my Polyvore, the link is on my bio. I don't own teen wolf. Face claims are on my bio. Alex is more of a rugged Logan Lerman, Stacey is kind of a Bunny Meyer looking type of girl and Charlie is ****looking girl Barbara Palvin with ginger hair.**

Charlie POV

I wake up three hours before my alarm is set to ring. I unhook myself from my BiPAP machine and take a deep breath of fresh air. It feels weird to not have to breathe in my sleep, I wonder if I'm going to have to use an oxygen tank soon. I jump into the shower and let the hot water wash over all my worries. I finish my shower and wrap myself in a fluffy blue towel.

I blow dry my ginger hair, and let it hang free to my mid back. I apply some black mascara to my dull pale green eyes, my eyes used to be bright and full of life now they're just dead. I make my way to my room and throw on a grey batman shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and my black converse.

I grab my book bag and rush down stairs, I walk into my kitchen and see my dad sitting in his uniform. He looks away from his work and looks at me, "You don't have to go" he says with a sad voice. "Yes I do, I don't want to just wait around while I waste away daddy" I say with a quiet voice. "If you need anything I'm just a call away, don't leave Stacey or Alex's side you hear me, I informed all your teacher of your condition so if you n-"" I know dad" I say and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Charlie" he says as I walk away, I open the door and walk onto my porch. I see a familiar black Porsche sitting in my drive way. I walk over to the car and tap on the window, "Come to save a damsel in distress" I say in my best girly voice. Alex lets out a laugh, "You are no damsel" he barks out. I narrow my eyes at him. I open the door and slide in, "Where's Stace?" I ask curiously.

"You know Stacey she wants to make an entrance, she said she wants to make all those losers bow down" he says with a laugh. Stacey used to be a complete nerd when we were in middle school, but suddenly after meeting Alex and I she came out of her shell. Especially after a wild animal attacked her that was another reason she wanted to get out of here, she said she wanted a change in scenery.

Even though all these things happened to her I still don't know why she stayed. I know she is strong but even these things could break the strongest of people. I couldn't help but wonder why she did, "Why did she stay?" I say quietly to myself. Alex glances at me with confusion, but quickly looks away.

I look through the window as we pass multiple buildings on our way to school. I turn up the radio, the beautiful words of Cyndi Lauper singing True Colors. I look at Alex and smile he smiles back, "_But I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow."_ He sings as loud as he can.

His voice always calms me down when I feel nervous, "You should seriously consider a singing career Lex" I say with a smile, he laughs. "And you can be my back up dancer Charlie girl" he says with a smile, my smile falters slightly. He looks at me concerned, "Charlie" he says with a firm voice. I look away, he parks the car, he takes my face in his hands, "Charlie don't worry, one day you're going to be able to dance circles around me" he says.

I let out a sad laugh, he just doesn't get it. "Alex I'm dying." I say with a shaky voice, he opens his mouth to speak but I stop him "Don't say we are going to fix this because this is something we can't fix, in less than a year I'm going to be gone and you and Stacey are going to have to be strong" I say. He sighs and runs his hand through his messy black hair."Fine" he says and steps out of the car, I reach for my door handle but the door is quickly thrown open.

I see Stacey with her bright smile, her black and blonde hair curled to perfection. She's wearing a white shirt that says wild spirit, a pair of ripped black shorts and high black ankle boot heels. "Hi doll" she says with her red lip sticked mouth, "Wow Stacey you look amazing" I say with a smile. She eyes my outfit, "and you look the same" she says sadly. "I thought you were going to start wearing the clothes I got you" she says with aannoyed look.

I sigh "I really didn't feel like walking around in six inch heels" I say. She gives me a playful glare and pulls me out of the car. We start walking toward Beacon Hills High School, Stacey and Alex flank my right and left. These two have always been so protective of me, it's so annoying. I want to be treated as a normal human being just until I can't anymore.

I don't want special treatment because I'm dying, there are millions of people in my situation still living life to the fullest and that's what I'm going to do. "So Charlie what are your classes?" Stacey asks taking my schedule, "Oh look you and Alex have all your classes together, and you and I only have three together, how tragic" she says with a pout.

I take my schedule from her, "English, Chemistry and Gym" I read aloud. "What am I going to do without my best friends" she says with a fake cry. "Stop you're making a scene" Alex growls at her, she looks at him with an unamused face. She turns her face back to me "Ginger make the big scary boy leave me alone" she says. "I told you not to call me that" I say annoyed, "Ginger, I'll call you what" she says with a certain voice. I raise my eyebrow at her, "Alexander Marcus Hale if you don't leave Stacey alone I will umm, I will, I don't know" I say with a fake threatening voice.

"Oh wow I'm so threatened Charlotte" he says and playfully pushes me, I stumble back and crash into a person. I turn abruptly and see a tall boy with buzz cut and beautiful brown eyes. He looks at me with a embarrassed look, "I'm so sorry, my friend here was being an idiot" I say pointing at Alex. Alex and Stacey are now at my sides standing super close to me. Their eyes narrow at the buzz cut boy's friend and I swear I hear growling. He looks at me surprised, "It's okay, uh fine yup totally fine" he says with a shy smile.

"I'm Charlie" I say with my hand held out, he stares at my hand in shock. He reaches his hand out almost dropping his books, "Stiles" he says. We stand there staring deep into each other's eyes, "These are my best friends Alex and Stacey" I introduce them. They nod at Stiles and his friend but don't break eye contact with his friend. His friend steps in front of him, "I'm Scott" he says and shakes my hand. Alex steps in front of me blocking me from Stiles and Scott. Stacey take my hand in hers, "Hey Ginger why don't we go and freshen up" she says and drags me away. I don't even have time to object.

Stiles POV

"Ya but she was looking for- oomph" I look down and see a petite ginger hair girl. She is absolutely gorgeous, She looks up at me with a frighten look, "I'm so sorry, my friend was here was being an idiot" she says with a raspy voice. "It's okay, uh fine yup totally fine" I say with a smile, I pretty sure she's going to think I'm weird now. "I'm Charlie" she says, and I stare at her in shock, she actually told me her name. I shoot my hand out almost dropping my books and shake her hand, "Stiles" I say. We smile at each other and suddenly I'm lost in her green eyes. She has a light splash of freckles on her nose, she looks so familiar but I just can't point it out. "These are my best friends Alex and Stacey" she introduces her two friends.

They stand next to her as if they are trying to protect her from us. They nod at me and go back to ignoring my presence and back to glaring at Scott. Scott steps in front of me and introduces himself, and I see the girl named Stacey take Charlie's hand and drag her away leaving us with Mr. Tall and brooding. Once they are out of sight I turn my attention to Scott. "You're a werewolf, you all are" Scott growls at Alex, Alex steps toward him. "If you even look at her the wrong way I with rip your throat out" he growls at Scott, his eyes flashing a steel blue. Scott's eyes flash yellow, "Trust me I've been doing this a lot longer than you have McCall" Alex growls. I look at him confused, "Oh you don't remember me? I bet you don't even remember Stacey or Charlie, let's just say this isn't our first time in Beacon Hills" he says with a cocky smirk.

"I heard your friend Lydia went missing, you know Stacey hated Lydia I wonder what would happen if she found out, maybe she would go on a hunting spree" he says and starts to walk away. Scott turns to me, "I can't believe there are more of them, what we are going to do?!" he says with a panicked voice. But I can't pay attention all I can think about is Charlie, "Charlie" I whisper and then suddenly it's all clear. "Charlotte Price, that it she used to go to middle school with us, she disappeared a couple years ago with Stacey Miller and Alexander Hale. Dude he's a Hale!" I say in a panicked voice.

Scott looks at me with surprise, "That means he's related to Derek! Oh my god!" Scott shouts at me. Why did she leave Beacon Hills, why did they all leave? I can't stop thinking about her, she looks different from how I remembered her. She looks so fragile, I have to ask my dad about her. I mean her dad is my dad's partner.

Charlie POV

"Can we go now?" I ask Stacey as she applies more red lipstick, she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Can't you see I'm busy" she replies I let out a groan "Oh come on" I grab her arm and pull her away from the mirror. "We don't want to be late to class" I say in a sing song voice. I drag her into our English class, as we approach the class I see Alex waiting for us. "Alexander my love, how I missed thee, come forth and let us rejoice!" I shout at him. He starts laughing at me, "Stop being weird Charlotte" he says. "I'm sorry I don't have enough oxygen running through my brain" I say with a pout.

He looks at me with a serious face, and I feel Stacey stiffen next to me. "You guys need to stop doing that" I say and walk into the class room annoyed. Once I walk in everyone's eyes are on me, Alex and Stacey are quickly by my sides. We walk up to the teacher and hand her our slips. "Okay class settle down, these are new students Charlotte Price, Alexander Hale and Stacey Miller please make them feel welcomed" the teacher says. We look for empty seats, we spot two empty seats next to each other. I place my stuff down in one seat and see Alex placing his stuff down in the other seat.

Stacey looks at him annoyed, "Are you kidding me Hale!" she says angrily. He just shrugs and starts taking things out of his backpack, I let out a laugh. I hear he huff angrily and walk away from us. I take out my notebook and start taking notes, just as I'm about to write my name a piece of paper is thrown at me. I pick it up and unfold it, _turn around_ , I turn around and see Stiles two desks away from me. I shyly wave at him, he looks at me with a goofy smile and waves back. I see his friend Scott staring at me suspiciously, I look at him confused and turn back around. I look at Alex and see he is texting someone, I sigh and go back to taking notes.

Alex POV

_You need to ask your cousin Lex! She doesn't have any more time, I can smell death on her and pretty soon everyone will be able to –Stacey. _I let out a sigh, I need to talk to Derek. I wish it didn't have to come to this but I'm not losing Charlie, no matter what. Even if I have to talk to my father's murderer, I know my father killed my cousin Laura but that doesn't mean he deserved to die. After the fire I was abandoned by Derek and Laura, and I will never forget that. They left me and never came back, I had no one. Then I found out my father was alive I was so young and no one was there to take care of me.

That is until Carl Price took me in, Charlie and I have known each other since we were little. I made a promise when I took Charlie with Stacey and I that I would protect her no matter what, and I am going to do just that. I love her and I would do anything to help her. _I'll talk to him today, I heard he's building a pack he's going to need her, until then we don't leave her side, we can mask her sent and I talked to wolf boy back there we need to keep our eyes open, _I text Stacey. _Alex you aren't an alpha anymore, this could be dangerous. When you gave me the bite I was young and naïve you have to tell Charlie, you can't force this on her, if she doesn't want it don't force it on her. I know it's going to be hard but you have to give her a choice –Stacey. _

I run my hand through my hair, I don't know what I would do if she denied the bite. I know when I gave Stacey the bite she had no choice, I attacked her. I knew her home situation and I lost control. I didn't know how she survived after what I did to her, I left her there to bleed out and when the police found her , they believed she was attacked by a wild animal. She has been the best beta I could ask for, I even lost my alpha title for her. I had to save her, it was my fault she got hurt I didn't protect her well enough, I didn't deserve to be alpha. I look at Charlie, she isn't paying attention to anything.

She's just doodling in her notebook, out of the corner of my eye I see the boy named Stiles staring at her. The way he looks at her makes me angry, he looks at her the way I look at her. Once the bell rings I spring out of my seat before he can even move, I grab Charlie's hand and pull her out of the classroom. Once we're safely out the class she speaks up, "What the hell Lex?!" she says. I whirl around and face her, I glance behind her and see Stiles watching. I look down at her me being 6'2 and her being 5'9 it's hard to look her in the eyes.

I bring my face close to hers and I brush my fingers on her cheek trying to tuck a lose hair behind her ear. "Um Alex what are you doing?" she whispers with a shaky voice. I notice how uncomfortable she is and I step away. She's never going to love me the way I love her. She's this perfect angel and I'm a killer, I sigh and tighten my grip on her hand. "You know if you hold my hand like this people will think we're a couple and I kind of want to at least have my first kiss before I die" she says. I would kiss you I say to myself. I let go of her hand, "We wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea" I say with a bitter voice.

Charlie POV

The rest of the day runs smoothly until we reach Gym. I change into a dark gray tank that says "I AM DAUNTLESS" with a pair of white shorts. Stacey puts on a bright pink shirt that says beast and a pair of light gray shorts. We both tie our hair up and walk into the gym, "I don't see why I have to dress if I can't even participate" I complain. I see Alex standing next to a huge group of guys so I decide to join him. I grab Stacey's wrist and pull her with me. "Alex!" I shout and all the guys turn around, they gawk at Stacey and me. I can just feel Stacey's excitement, "Hello boys" she purrs at them and they are literally eating at the palm of her hands.

I laugh and feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see Stiles. "Hey" he says with a shy smile, I smile brightly "Hi" I say shyly. "So um you're Carl Price's daughter right?" he asks, I look at him surprised. "It's not like I googled you or anything it's just my dad and your dad work together" he says waving his hands around. "You're Sheriff Stilinski's son! How did I not recognize you!" I say. "Well we really didn't talk much in middle school you were friends Lydia if I remember right, then you like stopped talking to her and starting hanging out with different people" he says. I nod, "Lydia was just a bit too much for me, I guess once you make friends with losers you kind of become one" I say sadly.

Lydia and I we're super close in middle school, she knew about my cancer and chose to dump me. "I also met Stacey and she changed my life" I say with a playful smile. Stacey lets out a snicker and turns to us, "Honey I made your life one hundred percent better, I mean come on I wasn't a total loser" she says with a laugh. She then looked at Stiles with a mischievous smile, "It only took an animal attack to change me, can I just say it was transformative" she laughs.

He looks at her shocked and so do I, "Stacey" I say in a concerned voice. She looks at me and grins widely, "What can't a girl make a joke?" she says. I look down at my feet so this is how she feels when I talk about my death, super uncomfortable. I open my mouth to say something when I hear a whistle. I turn and see a teacher, "Okay line up!" he shouts. "Let's go Charlie" Stacey says, I wave good bye to Stiles and follow Stacey. We walk up to the teacher , I turn and see Alex following us. "Hey teacher" Stacey shouts he looks at us, "And you three are?" he asks in an annoyed voice.

"We're the new students" she says with a sly smile. He looks glances at us then checks his roster. "Alexander Hale, Stacey Miller and Charlotte Price" we all nod, "Well everyone meet these people, I'm coach Finstock" once again everyone is staring at us. "Now show us your skills, I want you all to run three laps around the court now go!" he shouts and blows his whistle. Alex and Stacey hesitate but then take off, I stay back. Coach Finstock looks at me confused, "I said go" he says annoyed. "Um I can't, I'm not allowed to do P.E" I say with a shy voice. He looks at me like I just said something ridiculous, "Why?" he asks. I notice everyone is still staring at me, I clear my throat annoyed.

"Check your roster, my father notified the school" I say. He checks his roster, "Name" he says I roll my eyes "Charlotte Price" I say. His eyes widen and he looks at me with pity, "I'm sorry" he says. "It's fine" I say with a strong voice. "Why don't you go take a seat and relax, I don't want you to get hurt" he says. I avoid everyone's obnoxious stares, this is why I don't want anyone to find out because once they do I'm going to be the schools sob story. This is why I left I didn't want anyone to know.

**thanks for reading please review and give me some ideas if you want!**


End file.
